The Girl With The Blue Hair
by InoYamanaka94
Summary: After escaping Dragonus's dimensional limbo, Lana Fergawitz crashlands on earth and meets the ducks. This story used to be titled We Meet Again. Revised and edited to perfection. Please read and review!
1. The Escape

Disclaimer- I do not own Disney's The Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, the characters, plots etc.

* * *

"Whoa!" Lana shouted as she stumbled out of the lizard pod.

It had been only moments ago that she was still a slave of Lord Dragonus.

Her escape took place so quickly that it was all a blur.

_**Her stealing the lizard pod, Seige running after her as fast he as he could, and Dragonus cursing up a storm!**_

It had all been a blur now. . . . .

She let her light blue hair sway in the breeze as she took off her helmet and threw it to the side.

_No way! _Lana thought as she observed the now totaled lizard pod.

Lana hurriedly pushed the debris of the lizard pod behind a nearby bush, praying that it wouldn't be found.

As Lana looked around she noticed off in the distance a sign that read Weiner world. With her weapon at her side, Lana started out to explore the new area.

Lana walked into the new place that was called Weiner World and after a lot of screaming and running around the place had soon become deserted.

As she looked to a corner she could see a rather plump, short, man sitting in a booth.

"Yeah Wildwing you'd better get down here! I'm at Weiner World." Lana heard the man say into what she later noticed was his wrist watch.

"Who are you?!" She asked the plump man coldly.

She proceeded to walk towards him, back straight and a cold heart. Lana had learned to never trust anybody—EVER!

"We'll save you Phil!" Lana heard someone shout as the glass doors of the fast food restaurant burst open.

_I didn't waste a year planning my escape to be taken prisoner again!_ Lana thought as she jumped to her feet, pulled out her saber, and took aim.

"Hold it!" The man known as Phil shouted as he took hold of Lana's silver sword and took it from her.

Lana jaw dropped as six beings burst threw the door, weapons in hand. After observing each of them she came to the startling realization that they all looked like her!

"Put the saber down and noone gets hurt!" A red head shouted as Lana.

Lana made no motion to lay down her weapon.

"Hold the damn phone!" A dark feather duck shouted.

"Lana?"

The voice was familiar, soft and caring. Lana thought deep into her childhood; or at least what she called her childhood. . . . . .

"_**Duke! Hurry!" Lana shouted as she started down the sidewalk, her heart pounding.**_

"_**Gotcha kid!" A man shouted as he jumped from behind the shadows.**_

_**The man took a step towards Lana, wielding a pocketknife and teeth gleaming in the light on the full moon.**_

"_**Get away from her!" A young boy shouted from the roof of the building above.**_

_**The boy swooped down and pushed Lana out of the way, just as the man jumped towards her; ready to attack. **_

_**The two drakes fought for what seemed like an eternity, before one of them laid lifeless upon the cold, dark concrete.**_

"_**It's alright Lana," The young boy whispered kindly as he held out his hand to help her off the sidewalk.**_

"_**Duke, thanks a lot." Lana said gratefully as she stood up off the concrete. **_

Lana stumbled to find the words she wanted to say. _Could it be? This can't be happening!_ She thought as she took a stepped towards the dark feathered duck.

"Duke?" Lana questioned, her eyes filling with tears. "I—I thought," She managed to say before falling to her knees at Duke's feet.

Duke carefully picked her up and looked to the team.

The ducks looked at each other, wide-eyed with mouths open.

"Long story short; I know her," Duke explained quickly as he glanced over to Grin.

"Can I get some help ova here?!" He shouted, annoyed that the ducks were just standing there.

Grin hurriedly rushed to Duke's side and lifted Lana off the ground. Duke positioned Lana onto Grin's back, as if he was giving her a piggy back ride.

"Duuuuukkkkke you got a lota explainin to doooo!" Nosedive said in a singsong voice.

"For once I have to agree," Wildwing whispered with a smirk.


	2. Your Still My Favorite Girl

Disclaimer- I do not own Disney's The Mighty Ducks (If I did I would be sipping champagne with Ian Zierring and Jim Belushi, not writing these stories!) laughs

_**

* * *

Flashback **Thinking_"Talking"

* * *

Lana opened her eyes slowly to see a yellow headed duck, looking out the wide-paned window. 

"Wh—wh-- where am I?" Lana asked the duck.

"Your in the infirmary," He explained as he placed his hand over Lana's.

Lana jerked her hand back, startled by the sudden sensation that filled her body, and; as she at up in bed, she suddenly felt a breeze.

"It's a little chilly in here. Do you suppose. . . . ?" Lana asked the yellow haired duck as she observed her surroundings.

"Uhhhh, I guess. . ." The duck replied.

Lana looked around to observe the room and its horrible paintjob.

"Cool poster," Lana thought out loud.

After shutting the window he walked back over to Lana's bed.

"Yeah, I though ya'd like it. The name's Nosedive," He went on, extending a hand for Lana to shake.

Lana paused for a minute, not sure what to do. Should she take his hand? Should she ignore him?

Lana's hand was only inches away from Nosedive's when she was startled by a voice at the door.

"But you can call him Dive if ya want to,"

It was Duke. Lana jerked her hand back and sat silently.

She felt like a child does after getting caught trying to take a cookie from the cookie jar before dinnertime.

"Duke, there you are! I was just--" Nosedive started to explain, as if he wasn't supposed to be there.

"I told you not to bother--" Duke went on.

"Duke! It's alright!" Lana shouted, before an argument could insue.

The three ducks stood, silence filled the room like coffee fills it's mug in the morning.

"Get out!" Duke insisted harshly.

Nosedive slowly got up from Lana's bedside and took a step towards the burgundy couch at the opposite wall.

"Whatever." Nosedive grunted as he grabbed his white vest from the couch and stalked out of the room.

"What the heck's your problem?!" Lana shouted as she threw the covers of her bed off to the side.

_I wonder if Duke even knows who I am?! He might've gotten me confused with someone else. . . ._ _Does he remember me. . . . .? _Lana thought as she looked at Duke in awe.

He was the first one to speak.

"Ya don't know what he's like," Duke began to explain.

"Whatever," Lana replied quickly.

"See! He's already rubbing off on ya." Duke said as he took a step towards Lana.

Lana gasped as a piece of hair fell onto her face, hiding one of her amazing blue eyes. "So, who are those other ducks that were with you?"

"Well, they're my--- my---," Duke said before Lana interrupted him.

"Family," Lana finished for him. "Listen, I'm not a two-year-old. You can tell me things like they're black and white. Don't sugar coat anything!"

"Aw, C'mon Lana! You know your still my favorite girl!" Duke shouted, angry at Lana's stubbornness.

"Whatever you say. . . almighty thief!" Lana replied jokingly.

"Whata ya say we get a bite to eat?" Duke asked, trying to change the subject.

"No thanks, I'm gonna go observe my surroundings," Lana replied with a fake laugh. "And see if I can find that kid and apologize to him for you,"

Duke laughed uneasily as Lana slowly stepped onto the cold linoleum floor.

"No seriously, where are you going?" He asked Lana as she picked up her saber and slid it into her belt.

"I'm going to find that kid!" She replied as she ran out of the room.


End file.
